creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/LOLSKELETONS/textwalls
Before I give my reasoning I would like to point out this is only my opinion. I oppose, not because I don't like you, or that I don't think you have the requirements. I oppose because I see a bureaucrat as someone who fights for the people, in favor of the people, and in the interest of the people. Now, you do have all but a few of the making of a bureaucrat. 1. You do in fact enforce the rules, abide my them, and you do not take shit from anyone. Now this is a good trait, it is not as good for a bureaucrat. A bureaucrat should be on the chat at least 2-3 hours a day or at the least 3 hours every other day. I say this because a bureaucrat needs to know the people of this wiki, not just know of their existence but about them. I think you make an outstanding admin, but not as much as a bureaucrat. 2. You need to be in favor of the people. When I say this I do not mean don't block/ban anyone all I mean is that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. For instance. If someone has broken the rules and they didn't mean it or was not aware it was bad, and are sorry for what they did. I think it is fair to let them off with either a shortened punishment or a warning (depending on the punishment). 3. You need to understand that everyone is equal. You need to look past ranks,status, and any other sorts of titles, and see people as people. If a new user comes on you need to see them just as you see yourself. If someone has a bad record, that does not necessarily make them a bad person. If someone has changed how they act, and have proven they are indeed looking for redemption, you need to see this and understand they want to be a part of this community. When you see an admin most people would obviously assume that he or she is a trusted member of this community. Now as this is mostly true. It DOES NOT make them any better, or worse then anyone else and should be treated as such. This means if an admin were to make a mistake that would end in either a ban/kick/block they should have the same justice as a regular user would. Admins and mods and ALL other staff on this wikia are not the police they just enforce the rules. This is even stated in the rules. I have noticed most of the mods/admins have a false sense of superiority, and feel as if they are immune to the rules and such consequences. For example, I noticed many mods (not really any admins) that use caps. When I say this I mean they would do as such: 'HOLD S**T THATS COOL' 'HEY CHECK THSI OUT' and nothing would be done, not even a warning. 4. I have no personnel grudge against you, nor do I hate you. I only wish to help you understand what I think a bureaucrat should be. In fact the only reason I'm telling you all this is because any other person I know would take this to offence. And you do have one HUGE thing that a bureaucrat needs. You can take something like this and learn from it. You may not be perfect, but nobody is. You are one of the best admins on this wikia. I tell you this in hopes you can take my advice to heart, and see as I see. I want to end this saying I think you are an amazing help to this wikia, I only wish for the betterment of you and everyone else. I am not an enemy to you. I am only trying to help another human being. I love everyone, just as you should. No matter what they appear to be. Everyone, is equal. [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 21:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't suppose page=User:TheOperator}} this has anything to do with your suddenly changing your position to oppose? Just curious. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: I see that you have provided a reason now. And all I can say is... wut. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) 1. Okay, I'm here to disprove some things you've said. A Bcrat is somebody in charge of making sure people are fit for their ranks, and promoting them. That's the only difference between an admin and a bcrat. Now, I think it's better that Skelly is more on the wiki for two reasons. One, he can see how potential admins edit on the wiki, and determine if they're ready for the promotion. If you want people to see if mods are ready, go for admins who are on chat more often. Admins can make mods, as you may know. 2. Giving people less punishment because they didn't mean bad? So you're saying if somebody came on chat and called something gay without meaning bad, but still hurt somebody, he should get a lesser ban that somebody who came in and meant harm? Not only is that stupid, it's also directly going against the rules. Also, as for being liked? Judged by the reactions when joins chat, I'm pretty sure Skelly had that in spades. 3. Give proof he doesn't. I've never seen such proof. Also, going of on how mods use caps sometimes misuse this rule, is completely irrelevant and not related to Skelly. I agree that rule needs to be looked at, but not on an application. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 13:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) 1. As that is the JOB of a b'crat it does not dismiss the fact that they still have to do as such actions that a b'crat does. A b'crat is as such: an official in a government department, in particular one perceived as being concerned with procedural correctness at the expense of people's needs. I think that this should be taken to heart and not just seen as just for real world but should instead be incorporated into this job. 2. You took what I said COMPLETELY out of proportion. Saying someone is 'gay' in a good term would be 'I feel gay today' as in their happy. If someone says 'You gay *** you should be ashamed' Then of course actions should be taken. When I say 'does not mean harm' I mean, for instance someone accidentally adds an admin template without knowing, and gets blocked. I think it would be fair to say if they were new or had a legitimate statement as to why they did it. Then I think it is fair to either shorten the block or if possible remove it. 4. This is by far, the most important statement. I made that reply in hopes to reach out to skelly and give him MY opinion. It is not something to be criticized. If you would have read the first sentence you would know this. I can see that this has been overlooked, and should maybe be noted on. I want to HELP not to make things worse, but only HELP. If you can't even see that how can I trust you to take anybody else's opinion, and actually think if it is something that can help me. A b'crat is someone who needs to be honest, humble, and hard working. You can't assume you're perfect. No one is. I just want you to re read my statement that I originally posted. Please just think about it. -- [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 14:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Can I just say that literally none of your point make any sense or go anywhere? Seriously - CrashingCymbal 18:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : This Is Stupid. Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here)